


Мера за меру

by DevilSoul, fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: По заявке с инсайда: «Если можно только пейринги, то дайте Хакса с каким-нибудь ОМП или ОЖП из тех детей-убийц, которых ему отдал в подчинение Галлиус Ракс».





	Мера за меру

**Author's Note:**

> возможно лёгкое несоответствие с книжным каноном в угоду сюжета

— Назови себя, — строго сказал Брендол Хакс.

— Тейвел. — Чужое имя все ещё было непривычно, но голос остался ровным. Своё настоящее в последний раз он слышал, когда за ним прилетел капитан Ларус, добившийся встречи во время вступительных экзаменов в среднюю частную школу на Оринде. Пришлось забрать документы, но Тейвел бы всё равно завалил: известие о смерти родителей подкосило его.

«Наши шпионы и настоящие герои, — говорил капитан Ларус с гордостью. — Положили жизнь на благо Империи и умерли, восхваляя её».

Интересно, от кого он это узнал. Кто слышал их и ничего не сделал? Кто не помог и бросил? Тейвел пообещал отомстить за родителей, только ещё не знал, кому. Ларус, например, обвинял повстанческое отродье, однако это были всего лишь слова. Тела так и не нашли.

— Прошёл инструктаж? — Брендол с прищуром осмотрел Тейвела с ног до головы.

— Да, сэр, — спокойно ответил тот. Он не представлял пока, на что подписывался. Высокий, даже для своих неполных девяти лет, жилистый, с идеальной выправкой, пусть и не военной. За плечами — выезды с отцом на охоту и стрельба из энергетического арбалета и бластеров, бесчисленные уроки этикета с матерью — настоящее дитя имперской аристократии.

Ему предложили выбор: жить дальше своей тихой жизнью или отомстить.

— Хорошо. — Брендол откинулся на спинку кресла, жалобно скрипнувшего под его весом. — Офицер Элджас покажет тренировочный зал и твоё спальное место.

Тейвел кивнул, готовый постигать сложную науку убийства. И начался ад.

Память не желала показывать минувшие дни — защитный механизм психики. Забыть травмирующие эпизоды, отключиться, добавить в происходящее иррациональности. Поэтому со временем Тейвел научился отпускать события. Он отмечал в уме лишь ощущения: щекотка в носу от пыльных углов тренировочного зала, выглядывающий из дырки в мате мягкий поролон под пальцами, саднящие царапины от ржавых цепей у подвижной цели, запах новой кожи в боевом симуляторе, отсутствие вкуса у питательных растворов и следы на щеке от свежих выглаженных простыней.

Когда к физическим тренировкам добавились психологические игры, стало казаться, что Тейвел сходит с ума. Их похищали, пытали, устраивали соревнования на выживание. Им почти не позволяли контактировать друг с другом, хоть они и спали в одной казарме. Их ставили противниками на спаррингах, игнорируя разницу в возрасте, формировали в группы для выполнения боевых задач. Они не были друзьями, но становились теми, кто мог бы работать в команде при необходимости. Их личности постепенно стирали, программируя на службу одному-единственному человеку. Хозяину. Сейчас им был Брендол Хакс, который приходил на тренировки и важно кивал каким-то своим мыслям.

Ассасины — так решил хозяин. Их учили нестандартно и быстро думать. Действовать на опережение. Выживать и организовывать идеальные убийства. Но Тейвел ни на день не забывал об истинной цели и пользовался любой возможностью: свободное время проводил в библиотеке академии и специально попадал на отработки, чтобы изучить имперские архивы с ограниченным доступом. Запутанный клубок интриг напоминал не переплетение цветных нитей, а скорее ядовитых змей в бездонной яме: куда ни ступи, везде смерть. Но это позволяло отвлечься, сохранить себя в здравом уме, не сломаться. И Тейвел продолжал поиски.

Дождливый Арканис не радовал солнцем, но особой разницы с родными планетами никто не замечал: им не разрешали покидать стены базы. А потом стало уже всё равно. Эвакуация проходила в спешке. Их посадили на транспортник, который вместе с уцелевшим флотом скользил в гиперпространстве до самых Неизведанных регионов.

Новую академию организовали прямо на флагмане. Каждому ассасину дали пусть и маленькую, но отдельную каюту, хотя им было уже неважно, в каких условиях жить. Главное — для них выделили зал с тренировочными снарядами.

Сменялись наставники. Появился другой хозяин — Галлиус Ракс. Тейвел не следил за изменениями «сверху». Его жизнь от этого не менялась, всё шло по привычному расписанию. Пока на очередном построении перед ними не возник маленький мальчик в офицерской униформе без знаков отличия.

В его рыжих волосах горело пламя, щуплый силуэт казался обезоруживающе хрупким, и весь он дрожал, как лист на ветру. Тейвел давно не чувствовал дуновения бриза.

Армитаж Хакс. Новый хозяин. Ассасины без слов присягнули ему на верность. Даже подрались перед ним по приказу. Прелый запах страха сменился пряным и свежим — смесь любопытства с надеждой. Армитаж выглядел невинным и слабым. Глаза цвета морской волны блестели пока совсем не металлическим блеском. Но всё ещё было впереди.

«Дитя войны», — мысленно выдохнул Тейвел, интуитивно почувствовав, что уже обречён.

Армитаж принёс с собой Хаос, сломал привычную систему: он долго ходил на тренировки, а потом, осмелев, перешагнул поверженного ассасина и очутился напротив Тейвела.

Даже не сказал «научи меня», просто встал в боевую стойку и замер. Тейвел был старше его больше чем на семь лет точно, однако отказать не мог. Он на пробу попытался взять Армитажа в захват, но тот быстро увернулся. Мальчишка скорее убегал, чем действительно уклонялся от ударов. И так продолжалось совсем недолго. Тейвел перекинул его через плечо и уронил на мат. Остальные замерли, готовые в любую секунду выполнить свой долг. Армитаж фыркнул, поднимаясь, и снова вернулся в стойку.

Ему не хватало силы, ловкости, он не держал баланс и ещё не чувствовал своё тело. Лёгкий как пёрышко. Но чего Армитажу было не занимать, так это упорства. Он падал на маты и сразу же поднимался. Постанывал от боли, тёр покрасневшие запястья, шипел от прикосновений к свежим ушибам — и только. Тейвел сам закончил бой, когда Армитаж уже валился с ног, проводил его, выдохшегося и дезориентированного, до медотсека и оставил на дроида.

В последующие разы мальчишка дрался яростнее. В нём пробудилось какое-то жуткое стремление к победе. Словно от каждого боя зависела его жизнь. Пугливый зверёк, который на адреналине готов был защищаться до последней капли крови и одолеть хищника в несколько раз больше него. И он быстро учился. Тейвел иногда показывал, как правильно двигаться или стоять, бил по рукам и ногам в те места, которые необходимо было расслабить. А позже Армитаж понял, что силой и опытом ему не победить.

Тейвел не успел ни увернуться от удара в пах, ни заблокировать его — втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, подставил бедро под второй удар, подхватил противника под коленкой, опрокинув спиной на мат, и всем весом навалился сверху. Грязные приёмы, надо же. Армитаж весь был угловатый, нескладный, тонкая бледная кожа обтягивала выступающие кости. Его сердце быстро-быстро билось под ладонью Тейвела, который тоже тяжело дышал, но не из-за спарринга — узел затягивался на его шее, медленно и неумолимо.

— Встань, — приказал Армитаж и проигнорировал протянутую руку, посмотрев на неё так, словно она была по локоть в дерьме банты. — Ещё.

— Вы едва стоите.

— Ещё, — повторил Армитаж остервенело.

С таким упорством он мог драться до потери сознания, Тейвел больше не пытался его образумить. Он одним точным ударом отправил Армитажа в беспамятство и, аккуратно взяв на руки, понёс в медотсек. Уже на подходе к нужному коридору Тейвел услышал глухой голос Брендола, шедшего им навстречу. Спрятаться с бессознательным телом на руках было проблематично, но возможно. Брендол прошёл мимо, отчитывая офицера, и скрылся вместе с ним в медотсеке. Тейвел решил, что это будет не самая приятная встреча, и забрал Армитажа в свою каюту, положив его на кровать. Всё равно, кроме табурета, устроиться было и негде. Тюбик бакты закончился. Тейвел приложил к расцветающему на щеке синяку лёд в полотенце, которое отдал Армитажу, стоило тому прийти в себя.

— Где я? — Хриплый голос разрезал тишину.

— Жилой модуль на втором уровне. — Тейвел ждал, когда Армитаж закончит изучать его каюту и немного расслабится. Тот выглядел слегка растерянно и удивлённо, но не спешил уходить.

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Тейвел.

Он сохранил от прежнего имени только первую букву. Как напоминание, кем он когда-то был.

— А фамилия?

— Её нет.

Она была на слуху и в Республике, и в Империи. Поэтому пришлось отказаться от неё. И к чему новая?

Ненадолго отлучившись, Тейвел вернулся с двумя дымящимися кружками.

— Что это? — Армитаж сел и отложил в сторону полотенце.

— Травяной чай.

— В галактике есть, как минимум, тридцать видов яда, которые не распознаются в чае, на три больше — в кафе.

— Мы никогда не убьём нашего хозяина, — сказал Тейвел и сел рядом.

— Не называй меня так, — нахмурился Армитаж.

— Как скажете, хозяин.

— Просто Хакс.

Пусть ассасины в большинстве своём были странными, молчаливыми и инородными, но никак не глупыми. Психологические пытки притупили личностную идентичность. Были те, кто сошёл с ума в процессе, — их застрелили как шавок, посмевших открыть пасть и капнуть слюной на кормящую их руку. Но те, кто остался, никогда не причинят настоящий вред хозяину.

Глотнув из кружки, Тейвел протянул её Армитажу.

— Как скажете, Просто Хакс.

Тот назло сделал быстрый жадный глоток и, приоткрыв рот, шумно выдохнул — слишком горячо. У Тейвела дёрнулся уголок губ, но он спрятал улыбку, отхлебнув из второй кружки.

Шли годы. По меркам Арканиса Хакс — как теперь его называли абсолютно все — уже был совершеннолетним, но на флагмане действовали другие законы. Брендол зубами вцепился в подобие власти и ни за что не сделал бы сыну послабление. Хотя для окружающих они казались настоящей семьёй.

Удерживая младшего техника Филика в стальной хватке, Тейвел двинул виброножом чуть выше, вызвав у мужчины болезненный стон.

— Кто подговорил тебя? — спросил Хакс, на которого только что сорвалось покушение. — Назови сообщников.

Прохлада в серверной остужала беспокойные мысли. Тейвел пока ещё держал себя в руках. Если бы он не сопровождал Хакса, неизвестно, что бы успел сделать Филик. Одно дело — спарринги, а вот нападение со спины в полутёмном коридоре — другое. Лезвие пошло выше, вспарывая кожу на животе.

— Вам задали вопрос, — глухо сказал Тейвел. — Или вы хотите увидеть свои внутренности?

Ладонь нажала сильнее, и техник закричал.

— Я сам! Сам. — Он больше не дёргался. Каждое неосторожное движение могло стать последним. — Такой красивый и умный мальчик, за которого папаша отвалил бы кучу кредитов и позволил мне сбежать.

— У тебя уже был корабль? — Хакс смотрел на Филика с лёгкой брезгливостью. — Шаттл, СИД-истребитель?

— Ты жалкий имперский выкидыш! — выплюнул техник.

— Обсудим вашу родословную? — парировал Хакс. — Говорил же, никаких специалистов со стороны. — Он вздохнул и обратился к Тейвелу: — Но кто меня слушает?

По рукам текла горячая кровь. Филик дрожал, а его губы кривились в неприятной улыбке.

— Унамо, — проговорил Хакс в комлинк, — проверьте ангар и пришлите полный список тех, кто подал запрос на вылет или уже готов к нему. Никого не выпускайте и заблокируйте помещения до новых указаний.

После короткого «да, сэр» он отключился и приказал:

— В карцер его.

— Что, держишь ручки чистыми? — издевательски спросил Филик.

— У меня слишком много дел, чтобы разбираться с такими, как ты, — спокойно ответил Хакс, а потом шагнул вперёд и накрыл ладонь Тейвела своей, медленно проворачивая лезвие. — Но если ты настаиваешь, я могу уделить тебе время.

Техник взвыл, а Тейвел жадно впитывал в себя образ Хакса. Выбившаяся рыжая прядь спадала на лоб, глаза блестели в неярком свете, а губы слегка приоткрылись. Когда он поднял взгляд на Тейвела, тот, едва сдержавшись от несомненно глупого порыва, осторожно отстранился вместе со скулящим Филиком, которого ждала камера.

Брендол переживал не зря. Хакс-младший рос, превращаясь в настоящего имперского офицера. Манеры, выправка, речь, уверенный шаг и твёрдый прямой взгляд. Теперь только на матах он отпускал себя, оборачиваясь зверем. Синяки от его ударов под бактой сходили быстро. Но места, где он касался Тейвела, горели от одних воспоминаний.

— Ты поддаёшься! — прорычал Хакс.

Его просто не били по лицу. Уже в таком молодом возрасте он занимался пропагандой. И Тейвел правильно истолковал осуждающие взгляды адмирала Слоун. Она ничего не говорила, только смотрела, пристально и немного раздражённо, изредка появляясь на тренировках.

— Хватит. — Хакс перекатился с пятки на носок и краем форменной майки промокнул пот с лица. — Не сломаюсь.

Открывшийся подтянутый живот отвлекал. Тейвел знал с десяток приёмов, которыми можно было убить Хакса прямо сейчас. Он почти слышал хруст шейных позвонков и хлюпающий звук крови изо рта. Как удивлённо бы приоткрылись пухлые бледно-розовые губы. Во время спаррингов Хакс постоянно облизывал их, из-за чего они становились ярче. А ещё закусывал нижнюю в небольших перерывах, когда продумывал тактику.

— Не смей поддаваться.

Тейвел давно и полностью был в его власти. Повинуясь приказу, он нырнул под налетевшего на него Хакса, ударил в солнечное сплетение и приложил коленом по лицу.

Сегодня они задержались, зал уже опустел, но Тейвел всё равно чувствовал немое осуждение других ассасинов. Ведь причинял хозяину боль. Хакс вновь бросился вперёд и после очередного удара отлетел к стене, неслабо приложившись о неё спиной. Стёр тыльной стороной ладони с разбитой губы кровь, только больше её размазав, и улыбнулся. Открыто и весело. Рыжая макушка устало прислонилась к стене. Подойдя ближе, Тейвел протянул руку. Только вот Хакс лишь этого и ждал: он обманным движением сбил его с ног и оседлал бёдра, прижав коленями руки.

Улыбка превратилась в кривой оскал. Тейвелу стало тяжело дышать: Хакс сидел ниже, не он давил ему на грудь. Холодок пробежал по спине, а веки сомкнулись сами собой. Почему сейчас? Это лишнее, неправильное, безнадёжное.

Через полминуты Тейвела отпустили. Открыв глаза, он увидел протянутую руку и с благодарностью принял помощь.

Надо было дать себе время. Его, на удивление, оказалось предостаточно. Упорные поиски наконец дали результаты. Для этого пришлось взломать не одну базу, но на руках теперь были головидео, на которых сначала его мать и отца пытали, обвиняя в шпионаже и работе на повстанцев, а затем убивали.

Имперцы. Родителей устранили свои же. От полученной информации на секунду потемнело перед глазами, но дыхание выровнялось почти сразу. Эмоции мешали сосредоточиться.

Тейвел поднял архивы вылетов, нашёл нужный корабль, составил список находившихся на борту. Некоторые из них уже погибли. В бою или как ненужные свидетели — не это важно. Родители предлагали похитителям приличные суммы, но тем было всё мало. Простая жажда наживы. Судя по поддельным документам, кредиты по большей части пошли в обход казны Империи.

Тейвел дал себе ещё одно обещание: прежде чем убить весь экипаж, он попробует найти настоящих виновных. Изображение местами было смазанным. Понять, кто именно участвовал в этих зверствах, кто сделал решающий выстрел, — едва возможно. Однако попытаться стоило; Тейвел отдал проверенному человеку запись на экспертизу, а сам начал перебирать счета. В перерывах между миссиями и тренировками он пытался узнать, кому теперь принадлежало его имущество, по каким каналам отправились кредиты.

Мысль о скорой мести жгла внутренности, накопившаяся ненависть готова была снести всё на своём пути. Тейвел страстно желал вцепиться зубами в глотки, лишить жизни тех, кто действительно этого заслуживал, но такая злость была деструктивной. Из-за неё он пропускал удары на миссиях, чудом сохраняя конечности и не попадая под бластерные заряды. Нужно было отвлечься, сделать перерыв.

За его столом сидел Хакс, который что-то чертил на листе флимси и задумчиво водил стилусом по губам. Уже привычная картина.

— Съедите и этот? — спросил Тейвел ровно. Каждое напоминание о той неловкой истории, где у Хакса во рту оказался моток проводов — хорошо, изолированных, — до сих пор смущало юного инженера. — Или принести нормальной еды?

Хакс предсказуемо вспыхнул и попытался хотя бы в этот раз ответить достойно. Но Тейвел повернулся к нему спиной и открыл шкаф, раскладывая по полкам чистые вещи. Их было бы больше, но часть забрали без разрешения. Теперь Хакс закатывал длинные не по размеру рукава и подтягивал спадающие штаны. Стандартная форма у него всегда была в запасе, а вот тренировочная… Поразительная беспечность. Всему виной был новый проект, из-за которого Хакс дотянул до последнего и сдал вещи, когда не осталось ничего чистого.

— Пошли на тренировку. — Голос у Хакса был подозрительно бодр и весел.

Тейвел обернулся и прищурился.

— В обед? У вас брифинг меньше чем через час.

— Его перенесли. — Хакс сложил все принадлежности в аккуратную стопку и встал, поправив висевшую на нём одежду. — Поедим потом, у тебя.

Ради этой мимолётной улыбки Тейвел был согласен на многое. Хакс оказался интересным собеседником, носил его вещи, почти поселился в каюте. И в сердце. Он показывал себя настоящего. Смеялся искренне, злился со всей яростью. И никогда не надоедал своим присутствием, наоборот, скрашивал однообразие дней.

— Сражайся, Тейвел. — Кривая усмешка Хакса дразнила. — Убегаешь от меня как оллопом по воде, только хвоста не хватает. — На нём уже не было майки, капли пота блестели на гладкой коже, а растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы лезли в глаза.

Перенеся вес на другую ногу, Тейвел в два шага оказался перед ним и после серии коротких ударов уложил Хакса на лопатки. Тот выигрывал лишь один раз из двадцати. Неплохой расклад, учитывая, что Тейвел находился на пике формы и не поддавался. Но в те редкие победы Хакс вкладывал всего себя и одерживал верх благодаря обманному манёвру, грязному приёму, нелогичному движению или неожиданно пропущенному блоку. Он был необычайно хорош в этом — в одурачивании противника.

Когда они закончили, напряжённые мышцы гудели, а одежда липла к телу. Закинув на плечо майку, Хакс прошёл мимо, задев Тейвела бедром, и скрылся в общем освежителе. Таких прикосновений становилось всё больше, как и внимательных взглядов украдкой. Если бы они только встретились на каком-нибудь официальном вечере. Если бы. У Хакса был подвижный дисциплинированный ум, он делал определённые успехи в проектировании и инженерии. Увлечённую натуру не сломило ни отношение отца, ни слава бастарда. Ему завидовали, им восхищались, его ненавидели. Но всё внимание Хакса было посвящено проектам по учёбе и тренировкам в определённой компании. Его неприкрытый интерес пьянил, но Тейвел не позволял себе перейти черту.

Пока планета на границе Неизведанных регионов не взбунтовалась. Брендол отправил сына на Вэлк VII и запретил возвращаться без победы. Тейвел хотел быть рядом: защитить, поддержать. Готовый исполнить любой приказ. Но не успел закончить миссию во Внешнем кольце в срок. Он прибыл на флагман чуть раньше Хакса. Даже не переоделся, оставшись в ангаре.

Тяжёлая поступь шагов говорила об усталости. Но, сойдя с трапа, Хакс шёл с гордо поднятой головой прямо к отцу, чтобы отчитаться. Два отряда штурмовиков и три ассасина — такова была цена подавленного мятежа. Офицерская форма и рыжие волосы испачкались в саже, грязи, крови. Когда Брендол отпустил сына, тот поправил винтовку на плече и ушёл вслед за адмиралом Слоун.

В ту же ночь после вечерней тренировки Тейвел, вернувшись из освежителя в каюту, обнаружил Хакса в собственной кровати. Он сел на пол рядом и положил голову на матрас. Хакс сбивчивым шёпотом рассказал, как прошла миссия. Без лишних эмоций, но его выдавал подрагивающий голос и тяжёлое дыхание, словно он делал усилие, чтобы выгнать из лёгких воздух. Тейвел умел слушать и привык держать язык за зубами. Но Хакс так беспечно открылся.

— Мы мешаем Сноуку, — сказал Тейвел, когда повисло молчание. — Он собирает Орден рыцарей, чувствительных к Силе. С каждым шагом к его трону нас будет всё меньше. Таков наш путь. Распорядитесь этими жизнями правильно.

— Как ты…

— Мы в вашей полной власти. — Тейвел развернулся и сел на пятки, склонив голову. — Те, кто сделают всю грязную работу. Мы отдадим за вас жизнь, если потребуется.

— Я недостоин этой преданности, — раздражённо обронил Хакс.

— Так считаете вы? Или кто-то сказал такое?

Он тоже сел и скрестил ноги. Беспокойные пальцы гладили ткань штанов. Его нервозность передавалась Тейвелу, который почти слышал обрушившийся шквал мыслей.

— Слабость — это не физическое несовершенство или недостаток власти, а отсутствие воли, — сказал он, не ожидая ответа.

Хакс замер и через пару мгновений негромко произнёс:

— Давай спать.

Кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы они даже не касались друг друга. Тейвел лежал на боку, ощущая тёплое дыхание в спину, от которого волоски на руках вставали дыбом. Утром Хакс ушёл.

Новые миссии сыпались одна за другой. Тейвел не наслаждался этими убийствами. Они стали вынужденной необходимостью, возможностью прожить ещё один день, который приблизит его к мести. Он наконец получил первое имя — капитан Ларус. Какая неожиданность и какая удача, что тот служил на их флагмане. Перед затяжным отлётом Тейвел посетил только утреннюю тренировку, а потом пропал с камер внутреннего наблюдения. Вернулся чуть позже полуночи в каюту и крепко уснул.

На следующий день, когда он был за тысячи парсеков от академии, капитан Ларус неожиданно скончался от сердечного приступа. Почти сразу за этой новостью Тейвел получил второе имя. Лейтенант Олави. Место нахождения — планетарная база на Илуме. Слишком далеко, чтобы делать крюк. Придётся сначала закончить миссию и вернуться.

Тейвел так и поступил. Но его передышка затянулась: Хакс приходил по ночам всё чаще, просил рассказать о тренировках до того, как они попали к нему. Показывал первые чертежи базы «Старкиллер». Хаксу нужен был друг. Союзник. Тейвел не имел права на эту близость, но не упускал шансов, дарованных судьбой.

— Покажешь её? — спросил он хрипло, когда они легли спать. И сделал вид, что ничего необычного не происходило, в то время как Хакс осторожно накрыл лежащую на подушке ладонь своей.

— Я уже назначил вылет через три дня. Ещё один сопровождающий не вызовет вопросов.

Когда он уснул, Тейвел без стеснения рассматривал его расслабленное лицо. Моментами хотелось, чтобы Хакс обо всём узнал и поймал за руку. Приказал забыть, выкинуть прошлое из головы и посвятить ему всю жизнь. Стать _его_ до последнего вздоха. Но Тейвел был осторожен. Он не торопился, ведь жертвы не ждали расплаты.

На Илуме построили пока только одну наземную базу. Предстояли годы тяжёлой работы, требовалась самая современная техника и заоблачные суммы кредитов. А глаза Хакса уже сейчас горели восторгом и гордостью, когда он показывал, где и что будет. Тейвел слушал вполуха. Он вычислил покои лейтенанта Олави и ждал ночи, но в его планы вмешались.

Хакс пришёл ближе к полуночи и молча лёг рядом на узкой кровати. Тейвел обнял его со спины, согревая, чтобы тот быстрее уснул. Тепло разливалось в груди. В памяти сохранились гордые улыбки отца и нежные руки матери, вытирающие садовую грязь со щеки, — только эти дорогие сердцу моменты меркли. А Хакс был здесь и сейчас. Рядом.

«Останови меня».

Тейвел так и не смог произнести это вслух. Он поднялся, стараясь не разбудить Хакса, и бесшумно выскользнул за пневмодверь.

— Где ты был? — Встретил его вопрос по возвращению. Хакс сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги.

— Снаружи. Там настоящий буран. — Тейвел подошёл к нему и прижал ледяные пальцы к открытой шее. — Мы сможем вылететь?

Хакс вздрогнул и поёжился, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло.

— Задержимся на полдня. Конструкторы хотели показать прототип новых охладителей.

Тейвел только кивнул и лёг, свернувшись вокруг Хакса. Тот запустил пальцы во влажные волосы, в которых растаял снег, и уснул прямо так, прислонившись к стене.

Буран утих, но они задержались ещё на два дня. Хакс хотел лично поприветствовать замену лейтенанта. В последнюю ночь он нервно вышагивал по покоям Тейвела.

— Почему вы так беспокойны?

— Олави застрелился, понимаешь? Он был моим информатором и должен был стать начальником по безопасности.

— Я не знал, — вставил Тейвел почти виновато. — Мне жаль.

Но Хакс только отмахнулся:

— Уверен, это убийство.

— Проведёте расследование?

«Останови меня, Хакс. Ты сможешь, докопаешься до истины».

— Нет, отец обязательно сунется. Лейтенант — не моя ответственность. А Верховному лидеру всё равно. — Он вдруг остановился, опустил плечи и, подойдя к кровати, устроился у Тейвела под боком. — Забудь.

«Нет. Теперь не смогу».

Когда они покинули Илум, на комлинк пришло сообщение, что запрос удовлетворён, а документы отправлены. Тейвел узнал последнее имя — генерал Хэлтор. Приближённый Сноука и глава проекта «Старкиллер». Он как раз прилетел в академию, чтобы послушать об успехах строительства. Аудиенция с Хаксом затянулась, Тейвел уже не ждал его ночью, но ближе к двум часам по корабельному времени тот вернулся. Немного задумчивый и, судя по воодушевлённому голосу, абсолютно счастливый. Ему хватило буквально пары минут, чтобы отключиться.

В ту ночь Тейвел впервые дал волю эмоциям, что копились годами. Он целовал прохладные пальцы в своих ладонях и задыхался от вины. Голос его не дрожал, только горячее текло по щекам, пока он шептал в темноту «прости». Хакс спал как никогда крепко. Тейвел прижимался к его груди. Он сохранит и сбережёт это тепло.

Только под утро удалось урвать пару часов беспокойного сна, а потом Тейвел впервые ушёл раньше.

После двух смертей пособников генерал Хэлтор усилил свою охрану и стал так параноидально осторожен, что уже не получилось бы подстроить несчастный случай. А значит, это конец.

Тейвел всегда следовал приказам хозяина, не мог физически ему навредить, но хорошо представлял, как Хэлтор был важен и для Хакса, и для Первого Порядка в целом. Это секундное сомнение кольнуло сердце, оставив после себя пустоту. Тейвел давно сделал выбор.

Управившись со всем и даже сохранив жизнь невиновным охранникам, он принял освежитель рядом с тренировочным залом. Конвой перехватил его на выходе.

— За мной, — безэмоционально произнёс Хакс, выступив вперёд, и повёл Тейвела в малый конференц-зал.

Штурмовики остались за пневмодверью. Хакс не сел за стол, просто опёрся бедром о край и жестом приказал встать к нему ближе.

— Проект «Старкиллер» заморожен на неопределённый срок, — сказал он глухо. — Как ты это объяснишь?

Тишина стала ответом. Тейвел ему никогда не врал и не горел желанием начинать.

— Охрана пришла в себя, а генерал Хэлтор лежит там, с дырой в груди и… Он не нравился Брендолу. Это отец, да? Он приказал, он.

— Вы мой хозяин.

Хлёсткий звук от пощёчины эхом повторился в голове. Щека горела от удара. Тейвел держал лицо, оставаясь бесстрастным. Что, казалось, только больше злило Хакса.

— Тогда какого чёрта? — Он сжал ладони в кулаки. — Ты убил генерала Хэлтора!

— Да. Как и капитана Ларуса и лейтенанта Олави.

— Что? Ты… Зачем?

Он и сам не понимал, почему назвал всех. Считай, собственноручно подписал приговор.

— Они пытали и убили моих родителей, а также солгали, что это дело рук повстанцев.

— Ты говорил, вы оставили прошлую жизнь! — не выдержал Хакс, повысив голос.

— Но не забыли её.

— Разве сейчас ты несчастен? — спросил он чуть мягче.

Какой идеалист. Хакс не знал другой жизни. Считал эту пределом мечтаний. Он далеко пойдёт, когда в его списке приоритетов понятие «счастье» сменится «долгом». Жаль, Тейвел уже не увидит. Он выполнил обещание — нашёл виновных и отомстил. Больше не нужно было убивать тех, кто не являлся врагом. И прислуживать настоящим убийцам — тоже.

— Я повторю. Ты счастлив? — Хакс смотрел с такой отчаянной просьбой. Неужели думал о помиловании?

— Нет, — ответил Тейвел.

— Назови причину.

— Мои желания и стремления неосуществимы.

«Я хочу вас. Целовать, касаться. Стать с вами одним целым. Лишить подлинной свободы, спасти от будущих войн и новой боли. Улететь далеко-далеко отсюда. И жить, будто во всей галактике больше никого нет».

Выпрямившись, Хакс завёл руки за спину и сказал, идеально контролируя интонации:

— Тейвел, за убийство трёх человек из высшего командного состава вы приговариваетесь к смерти.

— По вашему приказу я готов лишить себя жизни, — предложил он.

— Нет, я сам приведу приговор в исполнение.

Хакс почему-то медлил, а потом вдруг тихо произнёс:

— У вас будет последнее желание?

Тейвел приблизился к его лицу и поцеловал уголок розоватых губ. Хакс почти потянулся за настоящим поцелуем, но они оба замерли, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих. Для Тейвела уже это стало самым худшим наказанием — его сладкой пыткой. Их никогда не примут, как и они до конца не примут друг друга. Он давно не жил фантазиями. Это всего лишь секундная слабость.

— Никому не доверяй, — шепнул Тейвел Хаксу на ухо и отправился к выходу, где его встретила стража. Он мог бы убить их всех, но истинная миссия была окончена. Если он сбежит, то станет для Хакса врагом. Пока же он предатель только для Первого Порядка, который ничего не значил.

В просторной чистой камере не отключали свет даже на ночь, приглушили, дай звёзды, процентов на десять, а утром в дверях появился Хакс, держа в руках две кружки с чаем.

— Я не просил, — сказал Тейвел, чтобы заполнить повисшую напряжённую тишину, и сел за стол. Хакс устроился напротив, поставил чашки, а потом накрыл одну из них рукой без перчатки.

— Ничего не хочешь сказать?

Попытка смягчить приговор? Нет. Хакс не брал слов назад и выполнял обещания. Хотел оттянуть время? Глупо. Тейвел грустно улыбнулся. Хаксу предстояло научиться многому. Убивать тех, кто рядом, — в том числе. Он мягко убрал его руку, на секунду сжав пальцы.

Любимый чай Хакса был еле тёплым. Один глоток, второй. Тейвел допил кружку залпом. Кроме душистых трав ничего не чувствовалось. Собственноручное исполнение наказания и игра в доверие, которую Тейвел заранее проиграл. Не хотелось знать, какой из тридцати видов яда разбавил его чай. Внутренности обожгло уже через мгновение, дыхание стало поверхностным. Хакс смотрел упрямо и зло. Да. Идеально. На его пути встретится ещё много людей, которых придётся убрать. Теперь во взгляде блестела настоящая дюрасталь — прекрасное последнее воспоминание.

— Прости, — сипло извинился Тейвел. Он задыхался.

Пальцы Хакса, державшие кружку, побелели от напряжения. Его губы дрогнули, и он поджал их, всё не отводя взгляда.

Тейвелу было почти не больно, только сильно закружилась голова, вмиг пересохло во рту и глотке, а потом стало нечем дышать. Совсем.

Как и мечталось, Тейвел отдал последний вздох Хаксу.

Безмолвная темнота приняла в свои объятья, подарив долгожданные покой и свободу.


End file.
